To Be Good
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Occurs during the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. This is one of Edward's distractions, with a slightly fluffy and playful twist. No Lemons, but slightly mature content.


_**This occurs during the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. It is one of the activities Edward uses to distract Bella. This contains a lot of Edward/Bella fluff, as well as some slightly more mature content (no lemons, though). I tried to keep this rather canon and consistent with Breaking Dawn, but it ended up more as something I wished had happened. Either way, enjoy!**_

* * *

As I had been for the past week or so, I was woken by the bright light streaming into the room. My eyelids were tinted red, not willing to open quiet yet. Despite the burning sun, my body was refreshingly cool as Edward's strong hands held me securely against his chest. Due to the almost feverish temperature of the room, sleeping in Edward's arms was a necessity, not that I minded. I didn't mind, but I could tell he did not trust himself too close to my body. Sure, it had got better as the bruises on my body faded into yellowish splotches, before disappearing completely, but in Edward's eyes, he now knew what he was capable of, and he never wanted to take that risk with me again. At least, not while I was human. I accidently let out a sigh.

Edward's body shifted in response to knowing I was awake, his arms unwrapping from my body carefully, as if I was some delicate feather, and to him, I probably was. I couldn't help but let out another sigh as his cool arms left. Edward was sticking to his '_not until after your changed scheme_' like glue, not allowing any unnecessary contact, especially while I was awake. His plan was very obvious, wearing me out all day, weakening my arguments in the evening as I drooped over the dinner plate. A peck on the lips was as much I got from Edward, hoping not to encourage me further. It seemed like we were right back to square one, reminding me of his hesitant movements that day in the diner when I had finally guessed what he was.

Edward brushed his fingers _very_ lightly along my jaw, before gliding out of the room, presumably to cook breakfast. I trudged grudgingly into the bathroom. Honeymoons weren't supposed to be like this, full of plotting and scheming. I knew that as long as I still pressured Edward about having _real_ Honeymoon, he would spend all his time trying to distract, not touching me in the hope that I wouldn't get my feelings hurt when he rejected my advances.

The smell of omelette drifted down the hall. I pulled my hairbrush violently through my hair, trying to tame the tangled waves of hair. My stomach rumbled as Edward slid an omelette onto the plate in front of my usual seat. I started scoffing it down immediately. After eating enough for two people, my expression turned serious. Edward looked up at me, his face patient. After all, he was expecting the same argument we had had since that first morning.

"So I have been thinking..." I started, his expression quickly turning into that familiar mixture of anger and pain. I assumed that he had guessed I wanted to have another try at persuading him. So he was surprised when I continued.

"I'm going _try_ to be good. I'm going to try not putting up a fight to your rule." His eyes were wide in shock. I guess he would find it hard to believe, that after over a week of constant nagging and complaining, I would be good.

"But would you please be able to do something for me?" I asked nervously, taking his hand into mine.

"Anything," he replied automatically, his reaction now more composed.

"Just because you won't _endanger my life again_" I said in an attempt to copy his tone, my disagreement to the statement obvious through the sarcasm in my voice, "It doesn't mean we have to start again."

I peeked up to see his reaction. I'm sure he was wondering which angle I was coming from, and where I was trying to lead with this. I scooted my chair closer to his to show him what I meant. Very carefully, not taking my eyes of his, I leaned towards him. He froze, an automatic response I had been getting used to, but didn't push me back. Taking a deep breath, I gently pressed my lips against his, resisting the urge to entwine my fingers with his hair. He kissed me back slightly, hesitant. Very reluctantly, I pulled away, smiling slightly.

"See?" I asked his shocked face, "Good." He beamed at me, testing me by kissing me with significantly more passion that I had shown him. That caught me off guard. I clenched my hands into fists, kissing him back with a little too much emotion to be considered _good_. Edward's lips left mine, brushing along my collarbone, his hands trailing down my arms, bringing them around his neck. _What was he doing?_ Did he realise how much harder it was to control myself when he encouraged me like this? Or he was trying to show me that I couldn't be good. As he crushed his lips against mine again, I did not care. When he finally broke away, I was gasping for air, Edward's breathing almost as fast as mine.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, ashamed, "And here I thought I could be good." He lifted my chin up with his fingers, unleashing the full force of his dark golden eyes on me. I tried to look down as the blush rose on my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry," he said, his voice as smooth as honey as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my air. "Never be sorry. I don't you to feel guilty...I've been unfair to you, Bella, and once again, my attempts not to protect you have put you in pain. I'm so sorry." He bowed his head, releasing my chin, his arms dropping to his sides. I warily climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Please don't be upset," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, "I know you have good intentions. It's me, and my crazy teenage hormones. I can't help not wanting you. But I did promise to be good. And I will be. It will just be a lot easier when I can have more than this," I pecked him on the lips. He nodded, not speaking. I broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully, springing off his lap, and, with his help, pulling him towards our suitcases, hoping for a quiet day watching a movie, or reading around the house.

"Well, I was thinking we could go swimming on a beach on the other side of the Island." I was glad to see he was back to being himself. I nodded, though being good was easier said than done. He pulled me over to my suitcase, digging around for something he wanted, eventually pulling out a few small black pieces of fabric

"I hate Alice," I almost growled when I saw that those small pieces of material were all I had for a bathing suit. Edward smiled; dashing into the bathroom to change into what I presumed was his swimming costume. I quickly got changed, my eyes bulging as I saw how everything except covering the essentials was exposed. Though my skin was no longer plastered in bruises, this really didn't help. I was quick to find a white sundress Alice had packed, and although you could very clearly see my bikini underneath, and in only reached about halfway down my thigh, it would have to do.

Edward came out of the bathroom as soon as I was done, looking like a God in his black board shorts and white shirt. He came to stand right beside me, taking my face in his hands, kissing my softly, but passionate. I had to remember how to breathe, and after a few seconds, Edward released me so I could gasp for air. The smile on his face reassured me, and I could see he was really going to put effort into making sure he would try and go back to the way things were between us-physically at least- before the honeymoon.

Edward took my hand, leading me straight towards a large rocky hill climb ahead. He smiled as he saw my reaction, slinging me onto his back easily. I was mesmerised by the way his hands felt against my bare legs as he held me in position. I leaned my head against his shoulder, watching as her shot up the rocky terrain gracefully. We didn't talk, nor did we need too. It was as if we saw through to each other's souls just by being with each other. I tilted my head into his neck, kissing him under his jaw, feeling the upturn in his cheek as he smiled. It was as if a switch had been flicked and we were back to this effortless bliss we felt just by being with the other.

A few minutes later and the land started sloping downwards, and in less than a minute, Edward stopped, reaching behind so he could pull me off his back, only to capture me in his arms, my body against his. The view was truly magnificent, but to be honest, the beach was slightly frightening. The pale sand of the beach was a luscious as the main beach, and the turquoise water was just as stunning as the water surrounding the rest of the island. It was the waves that scared me slightly, crashing against boulders, throwing droplets far up the beach. Though Edward would have no problem with the sea, I would probably end up drowning. He started to pull me towards the sea.

"You know what? I think I'll just stay here," I told him, trying to resist being pulled closer to the ocean. He looked back to the sea, then at me, smiling, pulling us both down into a sitting position in the sand.

"You don't have stay here, go swim, have fun," I told him, though I secretly wished he wouldn't go, I could see the fondness Edward had for swimming. Probably the speed, I guessed. He hesitated, and I gave him an encouraging wave towards the water. He hesitated, and then removed his shirt in the next second. Before I could even stare at his perfectly sculpted chest, he was out in the water, glittering like a million diamonds as he gracefully dove through the waves. I smiled to see him having so much fun, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Suddenly I shadow cast over me.

"You finished already?" I asked, struggling to keep my eyes off Edward's body as it sparkled in the sun. He held his hand out for me, pulling me gently to my feet.

"It's no fun without you..." his voice had the perfect amount of devastation, and I could see exactly where this was heading. I shook my head vigorously as his arms trapped me playfully.

"Please...I promise I won't let you go..." his almost cooed, his hands moving down to the bottom of my dress. I was too focused on the way Edward's hands brushed up my legs to notice he was lifting my dress off me, revealing my 'swimsuit'. I gave in, lifting my arms helpfully so he could ease it over my head. He took my hand leading me to the water. I was fine until the water started reaching my stomach, the waves that broke now close to drowning me as the splashed against my face.

Edward lifted me by the waist, holding my body so our faces were at the same level, smiling. Edward had his back to the ocean, leaving me to stare directly at the largest wave travelling straight for us. Without thinking, I screamed, wrapping my leg around Edward's waist and my arms in a chokehold around his neck. Edward may not need to breath, but I did, and that would be very hard when this wave broke right over us. Of course, I had forgotten Edward would have heard the wave coming. He just stood there, allowing the wave to break and swerve around us as it hit his rock hard body.

Edward's chuckle had me blushing at once, first for my scream, then as I realised the way I was wrapped around him. I tried to unwrap my legs from his abdomen, noticing for the first time Edward's arms holding me to his front like I was a toddler. I peeked through my lashes, regretting it when I did. Edward was still laughing, much more loudly than before. I glared at him, waiting for me to meet his eyes. When I finally did, they were amused by my outburst.

"And all this time I had thought you were fearless," he laughed again, but I was more concerned by the fact that he hadn't pushed me away, yet. "One small wave comes along, and you're in my arms, frightened for your life!"

"I'm glad you're so amused," I said. The sarcasm in my voice was not as apparent as it was meant to be, too focused on the way my body wrapped around his strong, muscular torso. After a short while Edward was back to normal again. I sighed, attempting to untwist my legs; I didn't want to push my luck too much. Edward looked down at me confused, his arms not loosening.

"Aren't you going to put me down?" I asked him, my voice perplexed as his arms still refused to let me go. He gave me a playful smirk, his eyes teasing.

"Did you want to be put down?" he asked, his voice full of innocence. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not. _Good_, remember" I said the word full of hate and seething. He laughed, moving his lips down to my right ear. I felt the tingle of his breath against my warm skin.

"You never said anything about _me_ being good," he purred, probably sounding a lot more irresistible that he intended. My heartbeat was racing, and if I could hear it pounding, he certainly could. He chuckled, moving one of his hands so it could trail from my ankles to the top of my thigh, skimming over the thin fabric of my bikini bottoms and up my waist, and then continuing the same circuit backwards. I lay my head against his chest, sighing in contentment. His fingers paused on my waist.

"This okay?" he asked anxiously, hoping he hadn't pushed me too far. It was like the tables were reversed, Edward making the first move, while I tried to control my behaviour.

"Mmm" I hummed, my eyes closing slowly, despite the waves still travelling around us in the bright sunlight. Edward started to hum my lullaby, and I could slowly feel the water disappearing as we neared the shore.

* * *

**_I am still working on my other stories, but everytime I sit down and think of ideas, Bella and Edward have different plans, which is how most of these one shots come about. I do love suggestions and review, so please feel free to leave a comment. _**


End file.
